Alone
by dogstarlover666
Summary: Dorcas Jane Meadows had always been a target for torment and pranks. Now in her sixth year at Hogwarts, DJ is in for the worst prank yet, and who else could be behind it other than the infamous Sirius Black and Co. Who will laugh and who will end up alone


_I don't own anything, everything but the plot belongs to JKR_

Don't worry, the story isn't in diary format, this is just the prolog. It actually starts in their fifth year. This is my very first story so please be nice 

_July 25__th__ (summer)_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my birthday, Yay! Something amazing has happened and no one is going to believe me. I was sitting out side when this owl, in broad daylight, swoops down and lands in front of me. In its is a letter, I take it and the bird fly's off. The letter reads that I am a witch and am invited to go to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. This is SO COOL! Mum and Dad are shocked to say the least…I can't wait to get my wand, maybe I can turn Tommy into a frog_

_Love_

_DJ_

_September 1__st __(1__st__ year)_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I was sorted into Gryffindor. I've already made a new friend her name is Stephanie Andrews she's a Gryffindor too. She's really nice, she taught me a lot about the wizarding world, and Quidditch (that's a sport played on broomsticks). Stef __LOVES_Quidditch_, I don't think I'll like it all that much, I hate heights. Anyway, did I mention I loath boys? There was this nasty little obnoxious boy sitting next to me in the boat up to the castle. He got into a fight with another boy on our boat and ended up shoving him and me into the water. When I asked him what his problem was he just laughed! The nerve. So Stef shoved him and the whole boat overturned. The worst part is poor Stef was the one who got in trouble! Some guys are just jerks. I found out his name was Sirius Black when he got sorted into Gryffindor. Stephanie said I should stay clear of him, she said that his whole family is evil and dark and stuff. She says that they hate muggles and muggleborns like me. I don't know though, Sirius doesn't seem evil, just really annoying. But whatever sleep time nighty night. _

_Love_

_DJ_

_September 5__th__ (1__st__ year)_

_Dear Diary, _

_I've changed my mind. Sirius is definitely, beyond a doubt, 100 evil! In potions class, he and his friend James were shooting spit balls at the back of Lilly Evans's head. Now, ok I admit that it doesn't sound entirely evil but just wait it gets worse. I've done my best to ignore this kid, taking Stefs advice to stay clear and so far so good but they have been doing this sort of thing to poor Lilly for four days now and enough is enough. I use the spell we had just learned in charms and levitated every single spit ball out of Lilly's hair and shot them straight back at him into his open mouth. He gagged and made such a fuss that Professor Slughorn sent him from the class which was openly laughing. Lilly gave me a huge smile and I felt really proud. Lilly's quiet, she didn't stand up to those prats so Stef and I have now made it our mission to teach her how. Anyway after class during lunch Sirius comes up to me all mad, now I'm kina of scared because of what Stef said, but as he bends down toward me I don't even flinch. Then he whispers in my ear "real funny dorky, but two can play this game." Later that day it was our first flying lesson, Stef was really excited, Lilly and I where slightly less enthusiastic, as muggleborns nether of us have had any experience on a broomstick, plus I really, really hate heights. Lilly can't even get the broom to come up, I struggle with it to but eventually I get the hang of it. When Professor Kendal blew her whistle we went into the air. I was just getting used to the thing when a hand grabbed the front of my broom. It was Black._

_He grinned and dragged me higher and higher until the class looked like a bunch of dots, then he spun me around and zoomed away laughing, it was so high up and I was so dizzy. I couldn't help it I puked right on top of Professor Kendals head. This means WAR._

_Love_

_DJ_


End file.
